Stormy Eyes
by GoldenTart12
Summary: A random self insert story where the OC gets put into Percy's body as a gamer. Kind of a lot going on for only my first story but I've been thinking on it a while so this is what I decided, Enjoy or don't enjoy. Or be indifferent... you could be indifferent too.
1. Welcome

**Hello**

**I first want to say that this is my first story so expect a bunch of mistakes and grammatical errors even if I am trying to make as little mistakes as possible. So, this will be a Percy Jackson self-insert gamer story since I haven't really seen one where the OC is put into Percy's body. **

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. All rights go to Ricky**

**I only own Eitan and the plot, along with other OCs**

**Let's get on with the Story!**

Where am I?

Why is it so dark?

It's pretty warm here, wherever here is.

Huh?

I swear I just heard a noise.

**Ping!**

I look around me, until my eyes settle upon a blue box hovering about a foot away from my face.

**You have entered into the Game world!**

**Would you like to start the tutorial?**

**Yes/No?**

…

What.

After a couple of minutes of just standing there staring at the blue box, thoughts rushing through my head at untold speeds. I finally broke out of my bubble and brought my thoughts together.

Ok, you've read multiple "life is a game" fanfiction before, what did they do? Well most are just powerful characters in the first place, or their just really smart and somehow use their powers to cheat life. That's it!

With his mind decided, he tapped the yes button slowly, gasping in awe as the darkness around him exploded into color and a blue box appeared before him

**To check your Gamer Profile, say "Profile" verbally or mentally.**

"Profile." He said confidently

**Profile**

**Name: Eitan Tray**

**Age: 23**

**Bio: A fresh out of college student, with a major in Film Studies, Eitan was grabbed by an unknown being from his house, to play a role in a fiction series of his choice. Given the powers of the gamer to make things more interesting, Eitan must choose what to do with the world of his choice, save it from the evil that lurks in the shadows, or watch as the world burns and laugh while doing so.**

**Stats**

**STR: 5**

**DEX: 3**

**END: 7**

**INT: 11**

**WIS: 5**

**LUC: 3**

**Stat Points: 1**

**To distribute a stat point, click on one of your stats. Press down and hold and say how many you want transferred to quick transfer.**

**Perks**

**Gamer's Body- Allows Gamer to be impervious to mild and minor injuries. Such as bruises, small scratches, etc. Allows Gamer to be able to ignore setbacks such as sleeping, eating and drinking, or lack thereof. **

**Gamer's Mind- Allow Gamer to be impervious to psychological attacks, such as hypnosis, mind erasing, mind reading, etc.**

**Quick Use: Allows Gamer to use certain items instantly, saving time that could be spent elsewhere.**

Wow, my stats are relatively high for a new Gamer!

**Ping!**

The room started to move again as another blue box appeared before him.

**Say or think "Inventory" to pull up your own infinite storage space. Pull/Push on the corners to expand/shrink window size. Say "Close Inventory" or shrink it all the way down to close.**

"Inventory"

A box appeared in front of him, with boxes upon boxes in rows. Eitan put his left hand in front of it and it stuck to his fingertips. He moved his hand around a bit and then put his right hand on the corner and pulled his hand off.

He then pushed on both sides of the box and it shrunk all the way down.

**Ping!**

**You have completed the tutorial!**

**Please choose one of the following worlds**

**Naruto**

**Percy Jackson**

**DC Universe**

**Marvel Universe**

**Star Wars Universe**

**Harry Potter Universe**

Eitan grins and clicks Percy Jackson

"This will be fun!"

**And there you have it! 620 words. Not too many I know but I'm just starting so I don't want to write that much just yet. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and constructive criticism **_**definitely**_** allowed. -GoldenTart12**

**Αντίο! **


	2. Year 0

**Hey again**

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I didn't really feel like it up until now, but I might try to update more frequently so yea. **

**Also, thanks to those who favorited/followed my story and special thanks goes to Guest, sudhush, and Sparky548 for reviewing! **

**And unless you didn't know I DON'T OWN PJ… RICKY'S ONLY**

"**\- "speak bubbles**

'**\- 'thought bubbles**

**I will also be leaving Eitan's Profile at the end of each chapter so you don't have to look for them elsewhere**

**And oops I forgot to put the leveling system in the Gamer interface but it will be added this chapter!**

**On with the story!**

**Year 0**

I was born a couple of month ago. Since then, life has been... interesting. After I was born and all of that, I was handed to my new mother (who I _knew_ to be Sally Jackson!), and we hailed a cab home.

Now, I don't remember much about my life before, but I do remember that I didn't live in New York. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I lived in California, on the opposite side of the country. I don't remember other details which I'm sure are important, like who was in my family, any siblings I may have had, basically nothing about family.

Everything else, clear in my brain, fictions, movies, general knowledge that doesn't have to do with family. I guess it's for the best. I would probably be conflicted and be slowed down due to me losing my family before, but nothing.

Well everything after that was mostly normal, but back to the present, we find a blue box hovering right in front of my face

**Ping!**

**Skill observe now Lvl.25!**

That's right, as soon as I was able to, I started exploring _everything about_ my new-found powers. I got the observe skill almost instantly after the exploration started.

'Profile'. I thought

**Profile**

**Name: Eitan Tray**

**LVL 3: 440/800 EXP**

**Age: 23**

**Bio: A fresh out of college student, with a major in Film Studies, Eitan was grabbed by an unknown being from his house, to play a role in a fiction series of his choice. Given the powers of the gamer to make things more interesting, Eitan must choose what to do with the world of his choice, save it from the evil that lurks in the shadows, or watch as the world burns and laugh while doing so.**

**Stats**

**STR: 5**

**DEX: 3**

**END: 7**

**INT: 11**

**WIS: 5**

**LUC: 4**

**Stat Points: 0**

**To distribute a stat point, click on one of your stats. Press down and hold and say how many you want transferred to quick transfer.**

**Perks**

**Gamer's Body- Allows Gamer to be impervious to mild and minor injuries. Such as bruises, small scratches, etc. Allows Gamer to be able to ignore setbacks such as sleeping, eating and drinking, or lack thereof.**

**Gamer's Mind- Allow Gamer to be impervious to psychological attacks, such as hypnosis, mind erasing, mind reading, etc.**

**Quick Use: Allows Gamer to use certain items instantly, saving time that could be spent elsewhere.**

**Skills**

**Observe: Allows Gamer to view information on an object by looking at it then saying 'observe' (LVL 25) (12%)**

**Education: Your education level. Many subskills. Click on skill to view them all together. Click on subskill to view them individually**

**(College Grad: Major in Film Studies)**

**Ping!**

**For reaching level 25 in observe, a subskill has been unlocked! Say or think 'Search Bar' to pull up search bar. You can speak or type into it. Useful for finding certain subskills. To try out, enter into the search bar Find 'Subject' (perk, skill, subskill): Then the skill you want to find. For example: Find Perk: Gamer's Mind. **

'well, that's helpful' I thought.

"Hey Percy-boo, dinners ready!" A bowl with mushed greens with some bread like substance plopped down in front of me. The green stuff looked something out of a horror film, and yes food can _totally_ look like green swampy monsters. The bready substance was the only thing that actually looked good, and I had a suspicion about what it is.

I looked up and there she was, Sally Jackson, basically the human Rhea. In her arms were what looked to be a bunch of nice and gooey cookies, the smell that has been taunting me since she started baking them has finally revealed its source. I half expected them to be blue, but since Gabe isn't here, I guess there isn't a reason for them to be.

Speaking of Gabe, that's something that I dread happening. I wished that there was a way to make sure Gabe doesn't even meet my mom, but I'm pretty sure I'm too young to stop anything anyway, and even if I could, Sally married Gabe because of his smell masking Percy's, who I have now become, so I'm pretty sure Gabe is a must, unless… My powers! The powers of the Gamer allow extraordinary feats, so why couldn't I be able to mask my scent?

**Ping!**

**For thinking hard and achieving something you have gained +2 Int!**

**INT:13**

**Ping!**

**New Quest!**

**Find a way to mask your demigod scent!**

**Success:**

**No monster attacks due to scent!**

**1500 EXP!**

**No Gabe Ugliano!**

**2 Skill Points!**

**Your mom stays happy!**

**Failure:**

**Gabe Ugliano!**

**Your mom has a hard time!**

**Increased Chance of Monster Attack!**

**Time Limit: 6 Years**

**Yes/No?**

I quickly pressed yes. No Smelly Gabe, or monster attacks! Yes please. Not to mention the skill points and EXP. Not sure how I'm going to approach it though, I have 6 years to at least try. Just as I turned my attention back to my food, I saw a spoon filled with green stuff coming towards me.

"Open Wide!" Sally exclaimed.

Uh oh.

**Profile**

**Name: Eitan Tray**

**LVL 3: 440/800 EXP**

**Age: 23**

**Bio: A fresh out of college student, with a major in Film Studies, Eitan was grabbed by an unknown being from his house, to play a role in a fiction series of his choice. Given the powers of the gamer to make things more interesting, Eitan must choose what to do with the world of his choice, save it from the evil that lurks in the shadows, or watch as the world burns and laugh while doing so.**

**Stats**

**STR: 5**

**DEX: 3**

**END: 7**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 5**

**LUC: 4**

**Stat Points: 0**

**To distribute a stat point, click on one of your stats. Press down and hold and say how many you want transferred to quick transfer.**

**Perks**

**Gamer's Body- Allows Gamer to be impervious to mild and minor injuries. Such as bruises, small scratches, etc. Allows Gamer to be able to ignore setbacks such as sleeping, eating and drinking, or lack thereof.**

**Gamer's Mind- Allow Gamer to be impervious to psychological attacks, such as hypnosis, mind erasing, mind reading, etc.**

**Quick Use: Allows Gamer to use certain items instantly, saving time that could be spent elsewhere.**

**Skills**

**Observe: Allows Gamer to view information on an object by looking at it then saying 'observe' (LVL 25) (12%)**

**Education: Your education level. Many subskills. Click on skill to view them all together. Click on subskill to view them individually**

**(College Grad: Major in Film Studies)**

**And there we go! **

**Again, sorry for taking so long and for all of the mistakes I made with the Gamer powers but that's in the past now (at least for me). **

**New chapter should be out in a couple of weeks so expect that, depends on how busy I am. 1277 words by the way. Done by March 8****th****, 2019**

**And Yea!**

**Αντίο! **

**-GoldenTart12**


	3. Year 0 Pt2

**Hi **

**Sorry it took me a while but I just didn't feel like writing but I said a couple weeks and three have passed by the time I'm writing this so yea.**

**I'm not 100% sure what other skills to give Eitan/ Percy so I would appreciate some ideas on that subject. Thanks.**

**I'm also thinking on starting a new crossover story between either PJ and star wars or star wars and Avatar the last Airbender so look out for that one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJ ONLY EITAN AND THE PLOT. ALL RIGHTS TO RICKY. **

**On with the story! **

It's been a about six months since that one time that my new mom tried to feed me baby food, ten months from when I was born. She's been doing it ever since then and it tastes_ disgusting_! Huge emphasis on the disgusting.

If you thought normal vegetables are bad, try vegetables mushes up into a big, green paste. Just no. The bright side is that Gabe hasn't shown up yet and I've also been training my skills like crazy. The hard part is walking. I know how it's just…I'm a baby! How am I supposed to know if I can stand up without falling down! I keep trying to build up my courage, but I just bail just when I'm about to do it.

**Ping!**

**New Quest!**

**Learn how to walk!**

**Success:**

**What do you think?**

**+2 DEX**

**Failure:**

**Learn how to walk 3 month later!**

**Time Limit: 7 Days**

A week? I really have to up my game. Anyways, back to what I was doing. Trying to find a way to mask my demigod scent. So far, nothing. It's not like it has to do with killing monsters or something, I'm not even a year old, things would go downhill fast.

For the past couple months, I've been trying to figure this quest out. Maybe if I try pulling in my power. Except I don't feel any different than what I would expect. I don't feel any certain power or energy flowing through me or whatever. Every time I try, all I end up doing is feeling tired, with nothing accomplished.

"Hey Percy-boo!" Sally said as she came into the room. I look up as she comes into the room holding a book in her hand. She left a couple minutes ago to go get a book to read to me. I think it is afternoon since I had a meal a couple hours ago. She sat down and held the book up and when I looked at the cover… I saw something. Then I remembered that demigods have dyslexia due to their heritage. It isn't that much of a loss, I never liked books that much anyway.

**A Couple Days Later**

It's been like three days and I have finally accomplished walking!

**Ping!**

**Completed quest "Learn How to Walk"**

**Learnt how to walk!**

**+2 DEX**

Yes! But celebration aside, I still need to figure out how to completely conceal my demigod aura. I've been trying and trying but still to no avail. I breath in, out. Close my eyes, and concentrate… concentrate. All of a sudden, I felt weird, but then it went away. I opened my eyes.

**Ping!**

**Skill and Subskill unlocked!**

**Skill: Magic**

**Tap into your godly side to accomplish things mortals cannot! **

**(Lvl: Low)**

**MP bar unlocked!**

**Subskill: Aura Concealment **

**Conceal your demigod aura, hiding it from mythical beings including gods, monsters, and even titans! Lvl:1 (12%)-Monsters and above can sense you.**

**Cost: 10 MP/second**

…

I am actually speechless the amount of possibilities that can be achieved by the magic skill is just unbelievable. Wait one second here.

'Profile'

**Profile**

**Name: Eitan Tray**

**HP: 500/500**

**MP: 200/200**

**LVL 3: 440/800 EXP**

**Age: 23**

**Bio: A fresh out of college student, with a major in Film Studies, Eitan was grabbed by an unknown being from his house, to play a role in a fiction series of his choice. Given the powers of the gamer to make things more interesting, Eitan must choose what to do with the world of his choice, save it from the evil that lurks in the shadows, or watch as the world burns and laugh while doing so.**

**Stats**

**STR: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**END: 7**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 5**

**LUC: 4**

**Stat Points: 0**

**To distribute a stat point, click on one of your stats. Press down and hold and say how many you want transferred to quick transfer.**

**Perks**

**Gamer's Body- Allows Gamer to be impervious to mild and minor injuries. Such as bruises, small scratches, etc. Allows Gamer to be able to ignore setbacks such as sleeping, eating and drinking, or lack thereof.**

**Gamer's Mind- Allow Gamer to be impervious to psychological attacks, such as hypnosis, mind erasing, mind reading, etc.**

**Quick Use: Allows Gamer to use certain items instantly, saving time that could be spent elsewhere.**

**Skills**

**Observe: Allows Gamer to view information on an object by looking at it then saying 'observe' (LVL 25) (12%)**

**Education: Your education level. Many subskills. Click on skill to view them all together. Click on subskill to view them individually**

**(College Grad: Major in Film Studies)**

**Magic: Tap into your godly side to accomplish things mortals cannot! Multiple subskills. (Lvl: Low)**

I waited for my quest for concealing my aura to come up. When nothing happened, I was a little bit confused.

'Why isn't it working?'

'Search Bar'

**What would you like to search?**

'quests'

**Quests**

"**Find a way to Mask your godly scent!**

**Success:**

**No monster attacks due to scent!**

**15000 EXP!**

**No Gabe Ugliano!**

**2 Skill Points!**

**Your mom stays happy!**

**Failure:**

**Gabe Ugliano!**

**Your mom has a hard time!**

**Increased Chance of Monster Attack!**

**Time Limit: 6 Years**

**Completed: 1.2%**

Oh. That makes sense, I guess. Well, better get to work, I have a lot of training to do.

**Profile**

**Name: Eitan Tray**

**HP: 500/500**

**MP: 200/200**

**LVL 3: 440/800 EXP**

**Age: 23**

**Bio: A fresh out of college student, with a major in Film Studies, Eitan was grabbed by an unknown being from his house, to play a role in a fiction series of his choice. Given the powers of the gamer to make things more interesting, Eitan must choose what to do with the world of his choice, save it from the evil that lurks in the shadows, or watch as the world burns and laugh while doing so.**

**Stats**

**STR: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**END: 7**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 5**

**LUC: 4**

**Stat Points: 0**

**To distribute a stat point, click on one of your stats. Press down and hold and say how many you want transferred to quick transfer.**

**Perks**

**Gamer's Body- Allows Gamer to be impervious to mild and minor injuries. Such as bruises, small scratches, etc. Allows Gamer to be able to ignore setbacks such as sleeping, eating and drinking, or lack thereof.**

**Gamer's Mind- Allow Gamer to be impervious to psychological attacks, such as hypnosis, mind erasing, mind reading, etc.**

**Quick Use: Allows Gamer to use certain items instantly, saving time that could be spent elsewhere.**

**Skills**

**Observe: Allows Gamer to view information on an object by looking at it then saying 'observe' (LVL 25) (12%)**

**Education: Your education level. Many subskills. Click on skill to view them all together. Click on subskill to view them individually**

**(College Grad: Major in Film Studies)**

**Magic: Tap into your godly side to accomplish things mortals cannot! Multiple subskills. (Lvl: Low)**

**And there you go!**

**I think I'm going to start working on that crossover. I think I've decided to do a Pj/Star Wars one, with the Star Wars and Atla one coming later. It's going to start with Percy after falling into Tartarus. Annabeth will die on impact with the river cushioning Percy's fall. He's going to stay in Tartarus for a while in his perspective (couple hundred years, maybe one thousand), and then him going up in the elevator with how ever much time he spent in canon having passed in the mortal world. He defeats Gaea, asks to never be bothered, goes to sleep, then wakes up in a very sandy and hot place with a robed figure above him.**

**That's the base of the story, Percy's power will definitely be increased with all the different abilities ( master control over all types of liquids, control over earthquakes, storms, water/mist travel up to maybe a AU ( Astronomical Unit- the distance between the Earth and the Sun) in the beginning of the story, even more enhanced reflexes, even more speed, little control over air and blue lightning, and maybe others idk xd) So all in all this Percy will be **_**very**_** OP. **

**Anyway back to this story, I'm not sure if this chapter was as good. I kind of feel like I fit too much improvement in one chapter so if you feel like it tell me if I should go slower or faster. \**

**Next chapter I'm going to skip to the beginning of year 2 where he is maybe 30-40% of the way to his quest and where he has his first monster encounter!**

**So yeah, this chapter was completed on 3/29/19 and has 1542 words!**

**Αντίο! **

**-GoldenTart12**


End file.
